Ice DragonSand Demon
by BlackButterfly0011
Summary: They both had demons. They both were lonely. They both want someone. Can they find that someone? Gaasaku all the way. Gaara x Sakura
1. Chapter 1

ok so EVERYTHING IS MADE UP!!

Sakura Haruno was a gifted child. Always loved and cared for. Most adored in the village.

Until she was 5. She was always playing with the ice!

Her father slowly realized she held the family 'curse'. To be able to control ice. With the ice dragon-demon in her.

No one wanted to be around her. She was shunned and called monster and murderer. She didn't like it,but ignored it anyway.

Who will help her get through? Who shares the same fate?

--sakura as a child--

"Sakura! Time to eat my darling!" Tinnio yelled,her father.

"Coming father!" Sakura yelled. She was playing with ice again and Tinnio didn't like that she was using the Haruno 'curse'.

She didn't know about it. She'd never know until she caught a drift.

She used to always be loved and adored..until she started to play with ice.

She could make an ice sword that could penetrate ANYTHING.

She did jutsus that even Kanekage couldn't even do. She was special everyone told her.

Even though she could sense fear in everyone around her, she shrugged it off.

Mikaku,mother, walked in and started to eat. Along with Tinnio and Sakura.

Sakura was finished before they had even took 3 bites."I'm going to the attic."

Thats where she trained herself to use those jutsus.

She ran all the way up the ice staircase into the attic. She took out 15 dummies and placed them in awkward places.

she closed her eyes and threw ice daggers at them. Each one hit their target on the dot.

"Ice jutsu:Ice flower of death!"She screamed in her head. In a heartbeat a flower appeared.

It was covered in ice and had a feeling of death. All the dummies started to fade away,leaving a bit of dust there.

She loved to kill. She did it to everything.Cats,dogs,birds,monkeys,elephants..even people.

It was an accident she killed her great-grandfather.

Since then,everyone tried to stay on her good side. Some had failed. She killed them.

She killed only for the blood. She couldn't help herself. She got used to doing Ice Flower,Ice death,Ice crush and Ice burial.

Her favorite was Ice burial though. She'd muster up half of her chakra into her hands and push them together,then pointed it at the target she screamed,"ICE BURIAL!"

And her target was dead.

Her ice was different from other ice. Hers was WAY stronger.

You could aim a Katana at it and run at it with 4 different people,all with chakra at hands and feet and it would barely make a dent.

She liked that the ice would protect her from anything.

It was until now that she had loved her life. Now its just hell in hell. Her father locked her in the basement everynight,saying,"This is for your own good you monster!" He'd shout.

She wouldn't cry though. She stopped crying when her brother and sister died for her.

Her mother weeped though. She was the one who brought her food,changed her clothes and comforted her.

She was happy with her until her death. Her father hadn't liked it when she went down there with the ice 'monster'.

He killed her saying,"I'll be with you soon enough."

Her eyes opened wide as she screamed in pain,but then they closed. Sakura could hear her screaming but couldn't do anything.

Tinnio let her out. He had blood on his hands he said,"I killed your mother." She screamed. Her eyes turned silver,blue,white with no pupils.

Her chakra was blue/white and was emitting a strange noise. All the villagers heard it and came to see what it was.

They gasped and started to charge at Sakura. All they saw was a demon. They screamed,"MONSTER! KILL HER!!" She couldn't control herself.

All her family was there. She wanted to kill them all. For yelling at her. Calling her something she wasn't.

Her ice protected her from the invaders. Her eyes turned cold and she yelled,"Thousand ice daggers of death!" Out of no where 1,000 daggers pierced their hearts and died immediatly.

Her eyes turned normal and she started walking off. She heard her mother say,"I'll be waiting for you Sakura. Don't kill yourself for me. I love you!"

Sakura turned and smiled,"I won't mom and I love you too!"

Mikaku smiled,she could rest peacefully now that she knew Sakura loved her and was waiting for her. Her eyes slowly closed for good this time.

Sakura sensed her chakra falling and started to cry. She made a burial and labeled it,"Loving mother,protecting a demon-child she gave birth too. She will wait for me" Etched in ice.

She picked her mother up and put her there. She walked off after she buried her with gentle care.

She started across the Ice country to Konoha. She didn't know why,but she could sense a demon arising in her. Wanting to come out.

She held it back with such force,it didn't try again..until she was 10.

--Arriving at Konoha gates--

Sakura arrived at Konoha gates when she was 10 years old.

She had stopped at many places,buying new clothes,daggers and many many other weapons that she could turn into ice.

She also sensed 3 others following her. She immediatly stopped.

So did the other chakra senses.Without turning around she said."You can come out you three. I can sense you."

She yelled boringly. 3 Sand nin came out. An older girl around 13 or 14 with 4 blonde pigtails with a BIG fan to her back said,"Hello I'm Temari. Born in Suna,sand country."

She stated happily. A younger boy looking aaround,12 or 13 with a black cat-like costume and a mummy-looking thing on his back said,"Hi I am Kankuro, Temari's sister and I'm also born in Suna."

A red-head boy,around 10 or 11 like her, with a kanji sign on his forehead,black rimmed eyes and a gourd on his back said coldly,"Im Gaara of the Sand. Temari and Kankuro's younger brother."

He sensed something unusual about her and didn't know what it was.

"I'm Haruno Sakura. Born in Ice Ridge,Ice country."She stated lamely. "And im in a hurry."She started walking off.

Temari started to follow,along with Gaara then Kankuro. She wanted to know more about her,she felt that she was hiding something behind those green lifeless orbs of hers.

She could feel her brothers thinking the same thing. The Chuunin Exams were in 2 weeks,that'll give them PLENTY of time to talk to her..if she was willing to. 


	2. Chapter 2

sup and welcome to meh 2nd GaaSaku fanfic!!

--At Tsunades office or around there--

Sakura and the sand nin following her needed to go to the Hokage's office to get assigned teams.

They walked up the staircase. A door with a sign read 'Hokage's Office'. Sakura knocked,hearing a voice say "Come in"

She walked through,along with Gaara,Temari and Kankuro.

Tsunade glanced up saying,"State your names,business,parents and where you came from. You first pinkie."She said eyeing Sakura.

"I am Haruno Sakura,I have come to get assigned a team for the Chuunin exams and to move here.

I killed my clan as they were calling me,'monster' and I come from Ice Ridge,Ice country." She said calmly.

They all looked up at her when she said'I killed my clan as they were calling me,'monster',because she had said it so calmly,without any fear in the world.

'Wow..shes like me' Gaara thought. "O-okay Sa-sakura. Your turn"She said pointing to the Sand sibs.

"We are the Sand Siblings,Temari,Kankuro and Gaara. We also came here for the Chuunin Exams and to get settled here. Our mother died giving birth to Gaara and we killed our father. We come from Suna, Sand country."

Sakura looked at them calmly,showing only a slight interest in her eyes before it faded. "Ok, report here tomorow at 5 AM. Dismissed."

Sakura left with ice left in her steps before Gaara could even whisk away with his and Sibs. They were all VERY interested in her.

--

Sakura was walking in the street and felt 3 different chakra levels again.

She could hear a voice saying,"I hear theres 4 new genin in Konoha!" Said a blonde haired boy.

He had a wild look in his eyes,orange suit and had 3 'whisker' marks on each of his cheeks.

"Yeah..troublesome isn't it?" She saw a boy with long-ish black spiked hair in a pony-tail,a green suit with a black mesh undershirt,a lazy-tired look on his face.

"Yeah..I wonna meet them!!" Said a girl with long blonde hair,in purple clothes. 'She looks wierd' Sakura thought.

When they looked up to see a pink haired kunoichi,they ran up to her. The blonde one with spikey hair said,"Hi! Do we know you? Whats your name?"

He blasted questions at her. Without looking up she stated very annoyed,"No you don't know me and my name is Haruno Sakura."

"YOUR THE HARUNO CLAN!?"They all screamed at once. "Yes. Im the only one." A few villagers overheard and ran up to her screaming 'MONSTER!!'

She didn't even flinch,she just punched the guy square in the face and walked on. The other 3 stopped to help him up.

They looked mad. "My name is Shikamaru."He said through gritted teeth,"Hi my names Ino!" She said with a goofy smile. "I don't care. Go away."

She started to quicken her pace alot. They caught up for a second before 'leaving'.

They masked their chakra and followed her. Along with the Sand sibs who had been watching her all this time.

She stopped under a tree and looked up at the sun. Her skin seemed to glow like an angels in the sun.

The boys started to get a nosebleed, but then it stopped when they heard a CRRACK!! BOOOOM!

They looked down to see a tree break in half and fall onto the girl. They were about to jump down and help her,but stopped when they heard a scream of frustraion.

The tree exploded,revealing a girl encased in ice.

Gaara was amazed by this,he had NEVER seen someone as strong as her.

BESIDES, him! Everyone seemed to agree silently.

She started walking towards the river. She fell in,or so they thought. She was lying on the river,not moving at all.

She fell asleep with ice around her. They felt it safe to jump down and they introduced themselves to the new people,"Hi im Shikamaru."

"Hi im Temari." Hi Im Ino." "Hi im Kankuro." "Hi im Naruto."

"Gaara." He said silently looking at Sakura.

He went asleep on a bench with Temari and Kankuro. Also encased by sand.

--

Sakura woke up in the river. The ice faded away into her hands and arms when she started to move.

She looked ath the clock tower. It read:4:55 AM. She looked around and saw sand.

She went over there and did a jutsu that Gaara could hear(BUT she didn't know he could) "Ice jutsu : Ice Sword of Death!"

He could feel the heaviness of death. She swung the sword and broke the sand. "Its time to go." She said as she walked off.

Gaara carried Kankuro in his sand and Sakura carried Temari with her ice. They woke up as they reached the tower.

Temari didn't know where she was,but felt safe somehow,so she didn't talk.

Kankuro did though."Hey Gaara. Whats up?" "You fell asleep."

He said softly. "Oh...where are we?" "Hokage's tower."

Sakura had fallen asleep and was being carried by her ice,which followed Gaara's sand.

She awoke by her ice shaking her. "We there yet?" She asked. He replied,"You should know,your leading."

"I wasn't leading. My ice was. It does that so I won't attract atte..." She stopped mid-sentence.

She knocked on the door. Hearing(once again) "Enter" They walked in. Tsunade looked up and smiled. "Why are you smiling." Sakura asked blankly. Gaara noticed she didn't ask it as a question.

"Becuase Sakura,Im glad to see you all."This took Gaara AND Sakura by surprise.

"wha..nevermind. What is our teams?" Sakura asked. "Your with Kakashi Hatake,Sasuke Uchiha,and Naruto Uzumaki. Gaara your with you siblings. With Shizune as your sensei."

She said. "Where do I find my sensei?" Sakura asked confused.

"Training field #3." "Hai" And with that she left.

"Your to meet Shizune at training field #2." "hai" and dissappeared too.

--too sakura--

Sakura arrived 5 minutes later. Greeted by a silver haired man with a mask hiding his left eye.

"Hello,your our new team member right?" She nodded. Facial expressions blank. "YOUR THE ONE WHO PUNCHED THAT VILLAGER!! YOU BROKE HIS FACE!! AND BYT THE BLOW NEARLY KILLED HIMM!!"

He expected her to say sorry or atleast be sad.

She showed no sign of sadness. "I don't care. He shouldn'tve called me a monster." He just gasped at her.

She did a death glare. He whimpered. She smirked. "Well...lets introduce eachother. Ill go first. My name is Hatake Kakashi. My habits are reading Icha Icha Paradise. I like many things and dislike VERY VERY VERY few. And thats all im going to tell you. Okay Naruto your turn."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My habits are flirting,pranking and making friends. My dream is to become hokage to everyone notices me! I like EVERYTHING and dislike nothing."

He beamed in pride. "Okay...your turn." He said pointing to Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have no habits. My ambition is to kill Itachi,my older brother for murdering my clan. I like very few and dislike everyone."

He stated cooly. "And last but not least, you!" He stared at Sakura.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. My habits are ignoring people,punching people,fighting,training and pushing myself to the limit. My desire is to become the strongest ninja. I hate everything and everyone,except one boy."

She said calmly. "Okay...tell us about your personality."

"My personalty is differnt from others. I have the Haruno 'curse' or known as the Ice Dragon. I slaughtered my clan,not my mother though.

I was never happy and never will be. I am an independent person,never relying on anyone. I will ignore and talk on my will not yours.

I might listen and I might just walk away. Call me a monster and you'll probably die. Just like the KaneKage. Never get on my bad side or else." She said seriously.

--

Gaara and his siblings went to the second training field. They were greeted by a brunette girl.

"Hello! You must be my new team! I'm Shizune. We'll first tell about ourselves! I'll go first, My name is Shizune. I love everything and hate nothing. My habits are being annoying! Your turn." Pointing to Gaara.

"Im Gaara of the sand. Hating everything. I only like 1 girl. My habits are killing,torturing and ignoring people. I intend on killing every person thats weak."

"Your turn."

"My name is Temari. I hate very few and love almost everything. Im annoying,selfish sometimes and very strong. My dream is to help Gaara overcome his bloodlust."

"and yours!"

"My name is Kankuro. I am neutral with hate and love. Im the exact same thing as Temari."

"OK! We'l have training at 2 PM tomorrow,Training firld #3. BYE"

They all left.

--

"Ok,tomorrow training,1:55 PM training field #3! cya!"

They all dissappeared.

WOOT!! Second one! I dont care if its lame and all but I LOVE IT LOL!! 


	3. Chapter 3

sup again,this is meh 3rd one and ENJOY!!

--

Sakura woke up at 1:00 PM. She sat up. She yawned and hopped out of bed to the shower.

She got out and dried herself off. She got dressed quickly. Wearing blue tight shorts that have 2 black stripes on either side of her leg, a tight white top with 2 black stripes going down her side of her shirt,showing her hips.

A blue kanji sign of love on her right side,above her hip.

Her white mesh under shirt showing. Lacing her blue shoes,she walked out of the door only to be stopped by ice.

"...you can stop staring fanboy." She said. "YOUR CUTE!!" "get away..." "Fine!"

She continued walking to the training field.

She got there in 10 mins from running away from a rabid dog(which she killed eventually). She saw Sasuke,Kakashi and Naruto there,waiting for her.

"Ok Sakura! This is where we all show eachother our strengths and weaknesses! Battle! Sasuke vs Sakura, Kakashi vs Naruto,it'll rotate."

"This'll be a breeze."Smirked Sakura. "In your dreams pinkie."

He charged at her,only to be blocked by a sword. He looked up to see her blank face replaced with a lust for blood.

He whimpered a little bit,but held his ground. "My turn emo kiddie. Ice Jutsu! 20 flowers of death!" He laughed at this,only to be stopped by a dagger-flower to be shoved into his leg. He screamed in pain.

She just smirked. Another one hit him in the leg. 10 on each leg. He couldn't move at all.

Kakashi stepped in and started to fight her. "tsk tsk Sensei..I'll save the next one for Naruto then."

She waved a finger at him. "Ice Jutsu: Winged Death!" He flinched slightly.

They were huge."These are my pets. Ryoku and Myoku. They serve me and ONLY me. They have killed every assasin thats been sent to destroy me. 20 Kisses of Death!"

A blue bird,Ryoshu,with black and red stripes runing down its back chirped. A white bird with black and blue stripes running down its black half chirped and half squeaked.

The 2 birds went together forming-"Kyana!" She yelled. Kyana attack Kakashi with blinding speed. He couldn't keep up so he was knocked out and started to bleed.

She smiled evily."mmmm.." This time Naruto walked in and got into a fighting stance. "Finally, Naruto your going down in one shot!" She said cooly. "Am not!!" He yelled at her.

"whatever you say,Ice Jutsu: Freezing cage!" "Wha-" He was silenced by a frozen cage. He couldn't move at all. "W-what?" "One shot Naruto." "20 Birds of Paradise!"

She put her hands on the ground,it started to shake as 20 birds flew out of her arms and flew as fast as sound to Naruto. His eyes flew open like a baby.

He got knocked out,she picked them all up and brought them to the hospital.

--

"Well...atleast we know 4 of her jutsus..." "We still won't be able to beat them." "Even my sand will be penetrated by it."

At this they stopped talking,he just stared into emptyness like always.

--im too lazy and tired to write what else happens--TIME SKIP!!-- Chuunin Exams--

Sakura woke early,around 2 am-ish. She did her usual routine. This time getting her shuriken out and turning them into ice along with her kunai then re-put them into the pouch.

She walked out the door to her teams usual meeting place. No one was there so she decided to have peace and quiet.

'What do ya think of Gaara? He has a demon inside him too ya know'

"Who are you"

'Sabatha,the ice dragon within you'

"i dont like gaara"

'i didnt ask that XD'

"o-oh"

'HAHAAHAHAHAHAHA'

"shutup.."

'not done..HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!'

"now?"

'yes'

"ok here they all come BYE"

'GL'

--reality--

The rest of her team arrived. "HEY SAKURA-CHAN!!" She winced at the suffix added to her name,"hn".

"Ok team 7,we're going to train for about 15 minutes then your going to get some sleep for the exams."

"Hai"

"whatever"

"ya ya"

"Sakura in middle,Sasuke left,Naruto Right. Sakura's the leader you obey her."

"hai"

Sakura signals them to come here."Okay..we work together got it? I'll cause a distraction then Sasuke will try to sneak up behind him,oh and we make several clones of ourselves k,and he of course will sense him so the Naruto will come up behind him with 10 clones and make the chakra even ok Naruto? Everyone understand?"

"ok" Sasuke said casually.

"OK!!" Naruto said hyperlly.

"Good GO!"

He heard EVERYTHING they said. He snickered a little. He didn't fall for any of the tricks,he punched them all at once saying,"Im not dumb!I heard everyword!" The clones snickered before disappearing. Kakashi was dumbstruck.

The 'real' ones came out and said"DAMNIT IT KAKASHI!! YOU RUINED OUR PLAN!"Naruto said. Sasuke giggled a little,only to be silenced by Sakura.

Sakura walked out along with Sasuke behind her."Kakashi I'm going to try my new jutsu on you." She said. "O-okay.B-bring It O-on!"He said kinda scared. "ok but you could've said no,TOO LATE NOW!!" She said mockingly.

Kakashi was confused. "Ice jutsu: Ice burial!"

Gaara was nearby and heard Ice Burial, and decided to go see who it was. Although he had a REALLY good idea of who. He was still shocked though. She had taken out Sasuke,Kakashi AND Naruto without breaking a sweat.

He decided to 'try' to be friends with her. Although hes NEVER been able too make friends.He snapped back to reality by a scream of agony,"OOOOKKKAY SAAKKKKUUURRRRRRAAAAA!! STOP! PLEASE!! TRAININGS OVER!! GET SOME SLEP BEFORE I DIE!!" Kakashi yelled and winced.

She just shrugged and put her hand down as the agony stopped. He was shaking slightly. "G-go on n-now. S-sleep." She walked off leaving them there."Shes gonna be one HELL of a fighter in the Chuunin Exams." Sasuke and Naruto agreed.

--

She still had a bloodlust in her. She needed blood on her hands. She'd go crazy if she couldn't get blood on her hands NOW!

She saw a squirrel and decided to kill it. Gaara,once again,was walking towards her unknowingly.

"Ice coffin"She said,he could tell she wanted blood,just like him. Ice engulfed the squirrel. They could hear "SQQQUUUUEEEEAAAAKKKKK!!" And a burst of what sounded like water.

She smiled and went up to it. Placing her hands in the blood, she smiled even bigger.

She quickly wiped the blood off her hands with her ice. Gaara walked up and put his hands in the blood too also feeling his bloodlust arising.

He said quickly,"What demon do you have inside of you?" 'GAH why'd I say that?'

"Sabatha." She said calmly. "Which is?" "The Ice Dragon,Haruno curse." She said this time with a hint of sadness.

Gaara raised an eyebrow."Sabatha? The Ice Dragon which killed the Haruno Clan?" "No,I'm her vessel. I killed the Haruno clan."

"Your a vessel? Like me? I carry Shukaku."

"Really? Theres more than just me with a demon?" "Yes,Naruto has Kyuubi in him,I have Shukaku and you have Sabatha. Does everyone call you a monster? Everyone does to me."

"Yes. and I killed them afterwards." He was REALLY interested in her now. 'You know you want her Gaara' "Do not. Im just fairly interested in her."

'Im in your head,I know what you like and do. You LOVE her dont you?'

"love?" 'you know what love is red head why dont you just go up to her and ask her to be your friend?' "Because ill be weak. someone will find out who I like and make fun of me...but she'll just kill them right? so maybe i could.."

'yes go and ASK HER NOW!! SHES WALKING OFF!"

He snapped back to reality."Sakura! Wait!" He yelled . She stopped and turned around."What?"She said softly.

"I want to get to know you better. Wonna go get some ramen?" He asked wearily,not wanting to be turned down.

"Y-your asking ME on a date?" She answered shocked. "Yeah..who wouldn't?" She was silent.

Seeing a chance to finally get someone to love her was kind of..scary. She didn't want to kill him or harm him in ANY way.

"Sure Gaara." She put on a real smile. He did too. "I love your smile Gaara! It makes me feel...warm and fuzzy..and something else I can't quite put my finger on..." Her voice trailed off.

He was staring at her,engulfing every curve,mark,and scars. She didn't turn around,not wanting to break his staring. She stopped at the ramen shop.

Her ice went after a guy raping a girl. She told it to stop and SHE walked over there.

Gaara was watching her,her eyes weren't the kind and soft ones,they were the Im-going-to-kill-him kinda look in her eyes. He didn't go after her. He would've done the same.

She put her hand up and yelled,"Ice flower of Death!" Gaara raised an eyebrow at that. Hes heard every kind of jutsu,but hes never heard of THAT. He was very keen in knowing what it was.

A flower covered in blue ice/chakra appeared sending a death feeling in the air. She pointed the flower to the man still raping the screaming girl.

The flower turned and shot a blue/green ray at him. He disentigrated on the spot leaving a girl heaving up and down.

"Are you okay girl?" Sakura asked. "N-no...h-help me g-get to m-m-my h-h-h-ouse...PLEASE!!" "...fine..."

Sakura turned to Gaara,"You okay with helping her for 15 mins Gaara-kun?" He liked Gaara-kun coming from her,not the fangirls.

"Sure Sakura-chan."She also liked Sakura-chan coming from him and she was in love with his smile.

She helped the girl up with ice. She knew where this girl lived,she had been watching her for some reason.

She had been raped many times and each time she watched she had killed the man that did that.

"Heres your house and heres my phone # if you need for me or Gaara-kun to kill someone. We'll be at the Ramen shop."

With that she left with Gaara. "Ya know Sakura,I kinda like you. I'm not sure how much,but when i'm around you I talk ALOT more than I do with others. I was wondering...d-do you w-want to b-be my g-girlfriend?"

Sakura was obviously AMAZED that he had asked her on a date AND to be his girlfriend.

"G-gaara-kun..." Sakura had started ,but before she could finish she felt the ice and sand come together around them and they started to kiss eachother.

They looked up to see the ice and sand were separated by a strange blue/pink glow.

"What is that?" Sakura put her hand up to it and felt a sensation shes NEVER felt before.

Gaara did the same and they intertwined hands. "What is this?" He asked again for her.

" I don't want to let go of you for some reason." Sakura was slightly confused.

"Is this love? An illusion?" Gaara kept throwing questions. She tried to dispell an illusion,but nothing happened.

"Its not an illusion. Maybe we love eachother alot and we don't know it so our elements are trying to tell us." Sakura had a mouthful.

"Mabye so Sakura-chan...wait..then that means we CAN love..but I lost my love a long time ago.."

"Same with me Gaara-kun.."

"Gaara-kun you didn't let me finish my answer."

She put on a stern/serious face,trying to hold back yelling I LOVE YOU GAARA!!

"W-whats your a-answer then?" She smiled slyly. "Yes Gaara-kun."

Gaara smiled so big that Naruto would be put to shame.

"Thank you Sakura-chan." Sakura's smile widened. "Your welcome Gaara-kun."

They kissed so passionately that they couldn't let go(lol).

--Chuunin Exams--

Sakura walked to Team 7 as the proctor yelled,"WELCOME TO THE CHUUNIN EXAMS! YOU EACH WILL GET A SCROLL EITHER HEAVEN OR EARTH! YOU WILL NEED THE OPPOSITE ONE TO WHICH YOU HAVE! GET TO THE TOWER BEFORE THE TIMES UP AND YOU WILL HAVE PASSED! ONE OF YOUR TEAMMATES COME UP HERE AND GET A SCROLL!"

Sakura walked up and got a Heavens scroll. So did Gaara. They wouldn't have to fight unless one of them got stolen.

"Bye Gaara-kun. see you at the tower!" She chirped. "Bye Sakura-chan. I'll beat ya there!" He winked.

She giggled,but stopped when she heard Naruto yell,"SAKURA-CHAN! COME ON!" She breathed just loud enough for Gaara to heard,"I'm going to kill him for adding 'chan' to my name..."

She smiled at Gaara and said,"Your the only one who can add 'chan'to my name." He liked that. Only him. No one else. Just him.

With that they left to their teams.

Sakura's team's gate # is 10,Gaara's is 9. They were close to eachother. They knew that and felt a little bit safer.

BING! She heard the gates open and everyone ran in. Sakura was leader and Gaara was the leader too.

They ran in the same direction(they didn't know though). Sound nin came out and threw kunai at Sakura and Sasuke. 


	4. Chapter 4

HEY If you hate these fanfics then STOP READING! if you like them then READ SOME MORE!

--

Sound nin appeared and threw a kunai at Sakura and Sasuke which was deflected by ice. "Have to do better than that." Sakura said.

"Oh,we have a cocky one do we? Rykaku! sound Attack!" Rykaku emitted a sound from his right arm with metal on it.

It didn't effect Sakura or Naruto,only Sasuke.

He let out a bloodcurdling scream."AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!HHHHHHHEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP MMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEE!!"

Sakura was getting annoyed. He wouldn't quit screaming 'HELP ME!'. It was getting on her nerves.

So she knocked him out and said,"Lets continue this battle shall we!?" Her eyes had turned silver-blue.

"My turn ugly boy!" Sakura smirked. "Ice burial!" She put her hands on the ground and ice flooded out of her arms in waves to the sound ninja.

--

Gaara heard "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!HHHHHHHEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP MMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEE!!" He knew that voice,it was Sasuke.

'Sakura must've knocked him out from screaming' He snickered.

"We're going to see who that was and to see if they have our scroll." The sand sibs said,"Hai".

They reached the site and hid their chakra and themselves in the trees. Temari and Kankuro were arguing about some icecream flavor when Gaara had said,

"Quit bickering!" They immediatly stopped.

Gaara saw Sakura's eyes. He knew the man got on her nerves and when ANYONE got on her nerves,they had to die.

--

"Time to die,you shouldn'tve messed with me,I'm not in a 'jolly' mood." Naruto knew that she was kinda annoyed and didn't do anything.

Gaara knew what she was going to do too.  
That nin was going to die right then and there.

SPLASH!!

Blood spewed out of the 3 sound nin. They had 2 Earth scrolls. She took both and said,"You can come out Gaara,Temari and Kankuro."

They were surprised at this.

"You can have 1 Earth scroll. We'll have the other."

"Thanks Sakura,your the best."

"Yeah,thanks Sakura-chan."

"Your welcome guys. Wonna come with us to the Tower?"

They nodded their heads and started off.

Naruto had a puzzled look on his face. Sakrua took notice to this and stopped."Whats the matter Naruto?" Naruto pointed to a chicken-butt haired boy.

"Oh...Sasuke."

Sasuke's POV--

I felt 2 things snaking up my body. Sand and ice.

It lifted him up the ground. He groaned a little,to say hes awake.

Normal POV--

Sakura looked around to check on her raven-haired teammate."Your awake,sorry I knocked you out. You got on my nerves from screaming too much."

He just mumbled,"..its alright..".

Sakura and Gaara snickered. Gaara said,"We're almost here."

--Time skip,Their at their next proctor--

"ALRIGHT! SINCE THEIR IS TOO MANY OF YOU,WE HAVE TO DO A FEW BATTLES TO GET ON WITH THE NEXT SESSION!! FIRST UP,HARUNO SAKURA vs SHINO!!

Sakura smirked. Shino looked scared(how we could know Im not sure)

Sakura was encased in ice,and melted. She reappeared in the battle pit. Shino walked slowly down.

"Hurry up bug-boy,I don't like slow victims!" She screamed with a smirk.

MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA find out what happens nexttttt 


	5. Chapter 5

sup dudes 5th fanfic Gaasaku,will make Shikasaku and Nejisaku later

Shino quickened his pace as to not make the ice controller mad. He was already going to get defeated.

"Finally.."She muttered under her breath.

"FACE YOUR OPPONENT! THE FIRST ONE TO PASS OUT IS ELIMINATED! THE ONE WHO REMAINS CONSCIOUS WILL PROCEED UNTO THE NEXT TASK! BEGIN!"

Sakura immediatly crossed her arms.

Shino focused his chakra into his bugs. One bug flew out glowing blue.

It was about to explode when Sakura smirked and enveloped the tiny bug in ice,letting it explode.

This time it was her turn to attack. "Ice jutsu:Ice shuriken!" Immediatly 5 shuriken covered in ice hit him.

The first one landed in his shoulder,the second in his left shoulder,3rd in his left leg,4 in his right leg and 5th stopped in front of him.

She smirked when he yelped in pain and crouched down. He got back up still in pain. "Ice jutsu:Ice Shuriken,1000 years of pain!"

After she said that,the shuriken started to glow red/black and Shino yelled,"I GIVE UP SAKURA!! I LOSE IN YOUR DEFEAT!!PLEASE! MAKE IT STOP!!" She smirked.

The 5th shuriken that was in front of his face bounced against the other four making them fly to Sakura who caught them with one hand.

Shino was panting and said,"You are very skilled..."After that,he passed out.

She sighed loudly saying,"Waste of my time.."

'Thats my girl.' Gaara snapped to reality when he heard his name.

"SHINO IS ELIMINATED! SAKURA REMAINS!" The crowd roared for her. She just stared not listening or caring.

"NEXT UP! SABAKU NO GAARA vs YAMANAKA INO!"

Sakura defintely smiled at this,for one Gaara was going to kill Ino,for two she loved to hear Gaara-kun's name.

Gaara looked at her and smirked. Sakura looked back and smirked eviler.

She tapped her foot in secret code. 'Dont kill her,I want to have the please in doing so.BUT give her pain!! I wonna hear her scream Gaara-kun!'

Gaara understood and tapped back'Don't worry Sakura-chan,I won't kill her. Pain will come easier than you did to Shino. I will help in the kiling of Yamanaka Ino.'

'Go down there Gaara-kun,your missing it hehe.'

Gaara smiled and disappeared in a tornado of sand.

-  
During this whole thing,Uchiha Sasuke was in the hospital from the knock out Sakura gave him.

He was wondering what was happening when he heard Shino scream like he was dying or in intense pain.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!DAMN YOU SAKURA!!1000 YEARS OF PAIN!!

"Be quiet Aburame. This is a hospital for a reason. Peace and quiet." Sasuke snapped at him.

"Sorry..you'd do the same if she did that to you.."Shino mumbled.

Sasuke rolled his eyes thinking ' yeah right'

-  
Ino was in her stace but combing her hair. Gaara appeared in front of her with a cold stare that made her whimper.

He heard Sakura chuckle and he smiled a little.

"Do the same as Sakura and Shino. First one down is eliminated. BEGIN!"

Ino put her hand in the Mind Control stance.

Sakura tapped her foot loudly'Gaara-kun! Thats a mind control jutsu! Force her out of your body when she gets it done. Whatever happens to your body happens to her!! Stab your self in the shoulder and leg and she'll feel it!"

Gaara tapped back' Okay Sakura-chan,I trust that you have already encountered her MC?' 'Yea,it was easy,she couldn't stand the pain.'

He heard her yell,"MIND CONTROL JUTSU!" And her body fell over.

Gaara stood there as calmly as he could. Then he crumpled over.

Shikamaru and Chouji both shook their heads saying,"Stupid Ino,shouldn'tve done that.."

Gaara sat straight up,he looked like Ino oddly. Sakura barfed a little at InoGaa(fuseing them together).

InoGaa said,"Proctor I-"But was cut short when he bent over covering his ears.

--inside of his head-  
"INO GET OUT OF MY HEAD! NOW!!" He grabbed her tiny soul and squished it.

She screamed and disappeared,not out of his body. Just enough to take over his hands.  
--out of the mind--

Sakura saw him look at her and smile. He took 2 kunai out of his puch and stab himself.

Everyone but Sakura and Kakashi gasped.

--in the mind--

"GAARA!! THAT HURT! STOP IT!" Ino yelled in serious pain. "No,get out of my head or ill do that with 5 more kunais AND shuriken." "Alright.."

Before she could disspell it though,she felt 10 more stabs,2 in her left leg,2 in her right,2in the shoulder,2 in the right should,1 in the right arm and the other in the left.

She screamed out in pain as she was performing the disspell.

--out of the head(AGAIN)--

Sakura's smirk grew wider as she saw Gaara's hand being put together,finger behind finger.

"DISSPELL!" Gaara yelled and fell down. Ino opened her eyes before it closed again and her head hit concrete.

Gaara opened his eyes and stood up,rubbing his eyes.

'That was good Gaara-kun.You might want to look at Ino-pig. She looks all bloody like you!I wonna touch her blood! Put it in that vial I gave you and bring it to me.' Sakura tapped.

'Alright Sakura-chan. I have 2 vials so there'll be enough for the both of us.' Gaara tapped back.

Sakura giggled in glle and Gaara bent down and took out 2 5 inch vials and filled them up with Ino's blood.

He was whisked away in sand in front of Sakura who held her hand out as he put it in. He whisked away again. Landing in front of Temari and Kankuro,who whimpered as they saw his bloodlust,along with Sakura's.

--time skip,2nd part of the Chuunin Exams,MADE UP OKAY!!--

The few teams that were left,Gaara's team,Sakura's team,Hinata's team and 3 Sound nin teams,were all in a group.

Gaara and Sakura were leaning on eachother asleep.  
Naruto asked Hinata out,who blushed a darker shade of red than Gaara's hair and said yes.

Shikamaru,Chouji,Kiba,Shino,Sasuke,Ino,TenTen,Neji,Sai and Lee all walked up to congratulate them when Kakashi appeared,"Shikamaru,Ino,Chouji,Kiba,Shino,Sasuke,Tenten,Neji,Sai and Lee.

You have all been assigned a new group.

Shikamaru,Neji and Tenten will be in Sakura's group.

Ino,Chouji and Sasuke will be in Hinata's group.

Shino,Sai and Lee will be in Gaara's group.

If there are any objections by the LEADERS of these groups,inform me."

Sakura and Gaara stood up and walked over to him,Gaara said,"May I trade Sai with Chouji please?" Kakashi pondered for a moment. "Hmm..Hinata is that alright with you?"

"Y-yes Kakashi-s-sensei."She said shyly. "Then yes Gaara, Chouji is in Gaara's group and Sai is in Hinata's.Anyone else have objections?"

Sasuke walked up and put an arm around Sakura,"Why can't I be in her group?" Sakura said calmly,with a little bit of annoyance in her voice,"Get your filthy arms off me Uchiha or you'll be missing them in a few moments."

"You coudln't harm me. The fangirls would be swarming over you trying to kill you,you can't stand against them. Your weak,annoying and HOT!" "One more time Uchiha. Get your filthy arm OFF me or ELSE!"She raised her voice a little.

"N.O."He said. He smirked when a vein popped in her head."Fine,If I were you I'd get in a protective stance Ushiha-scumbag."

He flinched at the new suffix added to his name."Rrriiggghhhtttt.."Apparently he didn't know her new ability,Ryussingan. Only Gaara knows about it.

"Alright e at me with full force hunnybunny."He said mockingly.

She twitched. Everyone saw purple/blue/white chakra form around her. They could feel it rising.

Everyone tried to calm her,only to be hit by a barrier.

Her eyes were no longer the calm and lifelese GREEN orbs. They were now blue with a white tint in it.

She closed her eyes. She snaped them open to reveal Ryussingan.

This is a description of Mikayu Ryussingan,and Ryussingan.

Real Mikayu Ryussingan full form is a shuriken with 8 pointsmall black,with 2 red dragons in the middle circling the middle,fighting.There are 8 parts of the Mikayu Ryussingan.

--Explanation and Description--

Ryussingan to Full Ryussingan

1/8 has the circle with the 2 dragons in it not moving and 1 point. 2/8 is the 2 dragons barely moving and 2 points,3/8 dragons are a LITTLE bit faster still not fighting with 3 points,4/8 dragons are now stopped but are arguing or what seems like it 4 points,5/8 is the dragons are moving but not fast and are fighting with 5 points. 6/8 dragons are going a little bit faster fighting and has 6 points. 7/8 the dragons are fast but slow enough for the regular eye to see and are fighting,7 points. 8/8 Mikayu Ryussingan,dragons are now fighting going fast in the circle,8 points.

-  
Back to the Fight

"Haruno Hidden Ability ehh? Only 1/8 though so not TOO harmful..only 3 times powerful than the first stage of Sharingan."Kakashi said knowingly,Sasuke stared at her.

Her body changed. She wasn't the beautiful curved body,pale but pretty skin,smooth and high cheekboned face anymore she was an angel now(or so it seemed). She had blue/white wings.

Her body and face was angelic,even her voice was."Uchiha Sasuke,I challenge you to a death Rule.You will die,but if I choose I can resurrect you.Do you accept?" Sakura said,sounding even more angelic and mature then ever.

Her clothes were white,it was like a ribbon wrapped around her,a little pieced floated in the wind. Her hair was white,pure white with a few blue streaks.

"Y-No-...Yes I accept this PATHETIC challenge!"Sasuke stuttered.

"Then let it begin.I shall grant you Mangekyu Sharingan for this battle.My Mikayu Ryussingan will be complete. I will use my sword,as you shall use whichever weapon you like. Arise Hellscream!"She yelled.

A black sword with red blood streaks in it,with a phoenix in it. It screamed and blood from everyone around her came out in a small cut the scream made.

It traveled into the air and joined as one.It went to Hellscream and a little bit went to Sakura.They could feel it leave them.

A phoenix could be heard screeching the skies searching for its master-or soon to be-.

It landed in a crash beside her and she flew on it. It had black and red feathers. With a pure red beak and black and red tail.

It had a pendant around its neck that looked like Sakura with Hellscream in it.

The phoenix said in a low,soft tone to Sakura,"Sakura,I wish to be your servant.

You have proved yourself worthy of me.You are the last of the Kekai.Please,take me under your wing as you will be my master."The phoenix bowed.

"What is your name Phoenix?"Sakura said.

"Azrael."Azrael said."If you choose yes,I shall have to give you a test,to prove your loyalty to the Kekai and my people.What is your answer Queen Sakuria?"Azrael said.

"My answer shall be yes,but I also have a test to prove your loyalty to me and my kingdom."She said with the same tone.

"But first,let me finish my battle.Uchiha Sasuke you have accepted my challenge.We shall fight now!"Azrael nodded his head.She dissolved in the light.

Sasuke was standing there dumb-struck.Until he was literally struck.A beam of light had come out of Sakura-or Queen Sakurina-'s hand.

Sasuke screamed,"Stop! I DIN'T KILL THEM!!ITACHI DID!PLEASE DON'T!!ITACHI!!"

--Akatsuki-  
Itachi heard his name and dashed away.He knew it was his brother and he couldn't let him be killed..yet.

He got to Konoha within 2 minutes.He saw an angel,then saw Sasuke screaming."Sasuke?What is wrong?"Itachi said confused.

"B-brother!HELP ME!!PLEASE!"Itachi bounded forward full intention on killing the 'angel'. Until he was hit with Hellscream.

He stopped. He dropped to the ground,panting and shaking.The cut that Queen Sakuria had given him was turning black,then it was blood red.

His blood ran into Hellscream and Hellscream started to change."Yes..main family blood..perfect for the second stage." Queen Sakurina said.

Hellscream wasn't black and red anymore,nor was it a small dagger.It was black still,but not as much.It took the shape of a small sword,but still looked like a dagger,with 8 small blood red spikes at the end.

--Explanation and Description--

Hellscream at first stage,small dagger like,all black with red streaks in it.The streaks form along with the blade ok?That goes for all of below.

Second stage,small sword,black still the main color,but not as much,the red streaks are taking the shape of a phoenix,but barely.

Third stage,a longer sword by 2 inches,black borders 3inch thick,the red streaks looks a little more like the phoenix.

Fourth Stage,Long but light sword(this is the swords final improvement for the length),1 inch thick black border,the red streaks are in the phoenix form but not in great detail.

Final Stage,Long and light sword,1 inch thick borders with a light red running in it,hald an inch thick(A/Nthe red weaving stuff is inside of the black border,and its moving hehe),the red streaks took the shape of the phoenix in GREAT detail.

Shurikens Blade(Its what the Phoenix gives her to put around her neck to call him)  
its gonna be a shuriken ok?

First Stage, a circle,with 8 stubs sticking out of the edges'

Second stabe,still a circle on the inside,but 2 dragons are in it but not in detail with 2 red dots in between the head and tail(it will be like that from NOW ON)the 8 poitns are now spiky but short

Third Stage,the red dragons are in good detail but not great. the 8 points are bigger and even more sharper

Final stage,the dragons are in GREAT detail and their green eyes shine and blink,and they breathe fire every now and then,the 8 points and big and sharp

--end of description--

"Azrael do not attempt to attack Uchiha,I shall kill him and if atkeast 4 people want me to resurrect him,I shall otherwise,he will be gone forever."Sakuria said.

"Yes Queen Sakuria." "Oh and Please do not call me Queen Sakuria,call me Sakura-hema."

"Yes Que-Sakura-hema."Azrael said.

"Uchiha Itachi,I thank you for helping my sword achieve second stage.For that I shall not kill you."She placed her hand upon the black and red wound,and the wound healed upon her touch.

"Thank you..."Itachi said. "Everyone else will call me Sakura-sama." "Thank you Sakura-sama."Itachi said with a little more confidence.

She got up and flew over to Sasuke,landing in front of him."Thats no fair,you have wings and I don't. Your cheating."Sasuke said,being a brat.

Azrael growled and took 3 steps forward,getting in front of Sakura,"You shall NEVER talk to Sakura-hema that way again,or else I will be forced to kill you.Not quick and easy,but with a curse that shall last forever and you will be granted eternal life."Azrael said menacingly.

Sasuke flinched and took a step back bowing to Sakura,"Sakura-sama I am sorry for acting that way to you,do you forgive me?"Sasuke said a little on the edge.

"I forgive you Uchiha.I would advise you to not underestimate me."She said in a warning."Trust me..I'd not underestimate you..But you would underestimate me.For that you must pay!"He screamed and ran towards her,to be stopped by solid light.

"OW!"Sasuke yelled and jumped back."Light Jutsu: Beams of Agony!"Out of the sky came 20 beams,coming together in one on Sasuke,when he moved the beams did too.

He couldn't feel anything at first,then he felt this intense burning in him,INSIDE him.He started tearing at his chest.

He ripped his chest open and everyone saw WHITE fire. His organs were burning and Sasuke was crying for Ino!"INO!! INO!!THERE ONE THING I NEED TO TELL YOU BEFORE I DIE!!I LOVED YOU AND ALSWAYS WILL!IF I COME BACK,WILL YOU MARRY ME?!"Sasuke yelled at Ino.

"S-s-SASUKE-KUN!! YES I DO!!I LOVE YOU TOO!!"Ino yelled back.Sasuke smiled then stabbed the kunai in his heart.He dropped and the fire in him stopped.

"I need 4 peoples hands up,if there are 3 he will remain dead forever." Sakuria said. All at once everyones hands went up,even Gaara's.

"It is settled.Awaken White Light!" A white light shot out of the sky into Sakura,she smiled and disappeared.She was hovering above Sasuke with her hand on his chest.

His chest was healed in 10 seconds. She closed her eyes and put her thumb on his forehead,white light came out of her thumb and into his head,it spread into every part of his body,like air and blood does.

Everyone saw his body puff up as his organs were rebuilt.She put her index and middle finger on each eye and his eyes fluttered open."I-ino?"He said hoarsely."SHH do not speak!"Sakuria snapped."I haven't healed your throat yet!"

Her hands went to his throat,like a strangling position.He tried to talk again,"Ino,repeat your answer for me,Will you marry me?"He kneeled and brought out a gold ring with a diamond.Apparently the diamond burnt so it was black.

"Well..it was a diamond.."Sasuke said gloomily."Give it to me Uchiha."Sakuria snapped.He gave it to her.

She flicked the diamond off and Sasuke gasped.He scowled and glared at her until Gaara was beside her.

She put her finger in the hole where the diamond was and white light filled it. It seemed to move non-stop never falling out."Put this on your ring finger Ino."She said commandingly.

Ino obeyed. The white light suddenly went in an imaginary orb and was in the shape of a diamond,just it wasn't a diamond.

Ino stared at it with astonishment."Sasuke-kun,when will our wedding be?"Ino said suddenly,catching Sasuke off guard.

"In 2 weeks,unless I can't get everything done..."Sasuke answered.

"No its not going to be in 2 weeks."Sakuria growled."A-are you calling our wedding off?"Ino said stuttering. "You having it today."She said softly.

She held her hands out and a flash of light engulfed them. When the light disappeared,a wedding place was there."Beautiful.."Tenten said. "Tenten?"Neji said a little shy."Y-yes Neji-kun?"Tenten answered just as shyly.

"W-will you marry me?"He took out a brown diamond and kneeled."YES NEJI-KUN!"Tenten yelled and leaped into his arms. He smiled wide.

"...Sakura-chan?"Gaara asked timidly."Yes Panda-chan?"Sakura said."W-will you m-marry me?"He stuttered. Her eyes widened."P-panda-chan! Yes!"She ran to him and kissed him. He took out a pure white diamond,"I knew your secret this whole time.."He whispered.

She placed the ring on her finger. Her eyes widened in astonishment as the orb of pure white diamond turned into white light. It seemed happy and it was waving around."Its mood light.It can tell me whatever mood your in."

"..Temari.."Shikamaru said."Yes Shika-kun?""...how troublesome..Will you marry me?"Shikamaru sighed."Yeah Shika-kun!"She was trying to hold in her excitement.Sakura produced gold light and formed it into a ring and handed it to Shikamaru.

He placed it on her finger.She was staring at it as it produced another one for Shikamaru. Sakura produced a few more for the girls so they could hand it to their 'husbands'. Each one was different.

Gaara's was a red light,also mood light.Neji's was green.Shikamaru's was black.Naruto's orange,Hinata's purple.Sasuke's was blue.

"Ask it Naruto!"Sakura growled at him."Hinata-chan will you marry me?"Naruto said quickly."YES NARUTO-KUN!!"Hinata screamed.

They put their rings on."Now on with Ino's wedding.This is how they will go:  
Ino and Sasuke TenTen and Neji Me and Gaara Temari and Shikamaru Hinata and Naruto Now Ino,come with me.Gaara give this to Sasuke to put it on."She produced a blue vest,black leggings and black shoes.They were all lined with white light.

--To the girls--

Sakura made a yellow dress with a train(the long flowy thingy behind the bride) behind her,it was outlined with blue light.

She made one for everyone and her.Hers was black with a train,outlined with a pure white light,Gaara's vest was red,with white light and his leggings were black with white light.

Tenten's was a chocolate brown and smelled like chocolate,with green light outlining it.Neji's vest was green with brown outlined in it.His leggings were green with brown light.

Temari's was gold with a train,outlined in black.Shikamaru's vest was black with gold outlined.Same with the leggings.

Hinata's was purple,with a train outlined with an orange.Naruto's vest was orange with purple outlined in it.Same as leggings.

"You girls like it?"She questioned. They were speechless.Apparently.They just nodded.

"No one but Ino shall put their dresses on."She ordered,Ino immediatly put her dress on and put her hair in a ponytail."Wait Ino."Sakura said suddenly.

"Yeah?"Ino asked."I want to renew our friendship.I am sorry for calling you names and hurting you.Friends?"Sakura said fast."Friends!"Ino said happily and shook her hand."Oh and here."Sakura placed a yellow flower in her ear.

-  
hehe,sorry for the sudden change in Sakura..I didn't like her being plain XD dont get mad at me please!! 


	6. Chapter 6

heyyyyyyy ok the phoenix will come when its Sakura's turn to marry -  
Sakura walked out and took her place in front of everyone where she would pronounce them husband and wife.

Sasuke was standing there waiting for Ino.Ino walked out and Sasuke gasped at her."S-shes beautiful.."He managed to choke out before a nosebleed. "Hey Sasuke-kun."She said cutely.

She took her place beside him and they locked arms.All the other girls tok their spots as bridesmaids."Do you Uchiha Sasuke promise to take care of Yamanaka Ino?Through sickness and in health,til death do you part,take Yamanaka Ino to be your lovely wedded wife?"Sakura said. "I do."He said flatly.

"Do you Yamanaka Ino promise to take care of Uchiha Sasuke? Through sickness and in health til death do you part,take Uchiha Sasuke to be your lovely wedded husband?"Sakura said again."I do."Ino glanced at Sasuke and smiled.

"As the gods above pray,You may kiss the bride!"Sakura said. Sasuke leaned in and kissed Ino with alot of passion. They walked down the white carpet and took their seat."We wil have 5 minutes to get ready for Tenten and Neji's wedding.

Sakura snapped her fingers and another light came,turning everything green and brown. Sakura,Tenten,Hinata,Temari and Ino walked into the girls place to change.

Tenten took her buns down and out on her dress.Sakura put a brown shuriken in her ear,it fit perfectly between the space of her head."Its beautiful Sakura-sama."Tenten said in amazement.

Sakura did the same thing she did 5 minutes ago. Neji had a nosebleed too. They locked arms and looked at Sakura."Do yo-"She was interrupted by Neji AND Tenten,"Can you skip that and go to the part where we say 'I do'?"

Sakura sighed,"Do you Hyuuga Neji take Tenten tp be your lovely wedded wife?" "I do" "Do you Tenten take Hyuuga Neji to be your lovely wedded husband?" I do" "You may kiss the bride"  
--time skip,Sakura and Gaara have listened to Hinata stutter her line and now Azrael comes out before they can say something--

"Wait Sakura-hema.I have a gift for you.Well 2 gifts.The first one is WhiteLight.She is the exact replica of Hellscream but white and gold,borders are gold and everything else is white(go over #5,where it said black its gold where it said red its white).The second is Hurakai,Shuriken Blade,it will go around your neck. Any blood spilled from you I will know as I am in your blood now."

"Thank you Azrael-keke.I have a favor and a test for you.The favor is for me to never be able to control ice,but to control light and hell forever.And to stay in my current form.This is a very hard task because it requires alot of chakra.That is your task and favor.It might kill you,but it will show me your loyalty in dying for me and Kingdom Suria."

Azrael bowed,"As you wish Queen Sakuria."Sakura didn't object to this.She took WhiteLight and Shuriken Blade.She made Whitelight into an orb and fused the Shuriken Blade together."I shall press the 2 dragons for Whitelight to arise."

Azrael placed his wings on her,completely covering her up.Red and Black chakra poured out of Azrael as he chanted,"Kino,Shia,Suria,Mikai,and Azreel I call forth thee gods for a blessing of purity and fusion!"Azrael growled.

White light first came down into Sakura andshe turned completely white,everyone had to cover their eyes. The brightness faded to see Sakura,even more beautifuller than before.Then black light came down into Sakura and purified her from ice controlling.

"Lets proceed shall we?"She said in her angelic voice."Do you take Haruno Sakura to be your lovely wedded wife?" "I do." "Do you take Sabaku no Gaara to be your lovely wedded husband?" "I do.""You may kiss the bride."

And they kissed.

--time skip,Shikatem,Narukina have already married--

"SSSSSSSAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAA!!"Tsunade roared. Sakura winced at her name with no -sama.

"Yes Tsunade?"Sakura said with annoyance."You will adress me as your master or tsunade-sama."Tsunade said bitterly.

"Not unless you adress me formally.You will either call me Queen Sakuria or Sakura-sama."Sakura said with a bit more bitterness."And WHY should I call you those names? Your not a queen nor and you a kage."The fifth said in annoyance.

"I am Queen Sakuria,Queen Suria.Last Kekai.I am the Skykage."Sakura said proudly."Prove it."Tsunade choked back her laughter.

"Ok.."Sakura said.She bit her finger and rubbed it to the Shuriken Blade.At once there was a roar and Azrael came from the skies."QUEEN SAKURIA!! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"He roared,looking at the blonde woman.

"Did you lay a finger on our Queen?"He questioned her."n-no I did not!She but her thumb!"She crossed.

"I called you Azrael-keme.Am I not your master and Queen?"Sakura said. "Yes you are.Why do you ask my lady?"Azrael asked.

"She says I am not a queen nor am I the Skykage.She wants me to prove her wrong.Shall we take her to my kingdom?"Sakura said."No,we will keep her here and I will tell her.For I am your servant Skykage."He bowed.

"She is my Master,Queen and Skykage.If you disagree then I will become Raining Phoenix. If you agree she will show you her kingdom.""I agree."

--time skip their back from the kingdom--

"So Tsunade do we have a deal?"Sakura teased.

"Yes..What do I call you?"Tsunade asked confused.

"Either Master,Queen Sakuria,Kage or Skykage."

"Hmm..Master's out...I'll call you Kage ok?"

"Ok,I'm going to my husband."

"Husband?"

"Gaara,I'm Sabaku no Sakuria or Sakura."

"Ok...you have a mission along with the other friends of yours.You must kill the Akatsuki and Orochimaru's gangs.Do you accept?"

"Yes." "Good.Now gather your friends and get started!"

With that she left in a flash of light,with Azrael.

--to everyone,their outside the gate and Sakura is the leader explainging--

"Ok,NejiTen and Shikatem go east.Me,Gaara and Naruhina go north.SasuIno go west.Kiba,Kankuro,Lee and Shino go south.Here take these."

She hands them all a small device. "What does it do? and where do I put it?" Naruto asked.

"Their Astros. I will put it in your brain. The thoughts part of it to be exact. It will allow you to communicate with us just talking through your mind." Sakura stated.

"P-put it in our BRAIN?!"Tenten yelled."Ye, Tenten.Here you will be a demonstration."Sakura smiled evily.

"N-"Before Tenten could finish Sakura gutted her.She quickly sliced a pieace of her head and put the Astro in it,the thoughts part.

She healed the gash and placed her hand on Tenten's gut.She blinked and scowled at Sakura.

"Did it hurt?" "..the gutting did..the placing didn't.."Tenten mumbled.

"Whose next?" Shikamaru,Neji,Temari,Sasuke,Ino,Gaara,Naruto,Hinata,Kankuro,Lee,Kiba and Shino got in a line.

She got through all of them gently. She did Gaara even gentler,she didn't gut him,just placed her hand over his eyes putting him into a LIGHT sleep.

"There now try it out."She ordered.

"Wow..this is amazing!" "Your telling me!"

"Now,get to your places and get moving!"

"HAI!"

With that everyone left.

--To GaaSaku and NaruHina--

"When are we going to eat?"

"In 6 hours Naruto."

"Where are we Sakura-chan?"

"We are almost to the Sound village,near Orochimaru's hideout I think."

"I-is that h-him?"

"Yep,lets get Shikatem and Neji Ten."

--inner minds(communication)--

"HEY Shikatem And Nejiten! Come north to where we are! Neji use your byakugan to locate us.We are near the sound village and have located Orochimaru!We'll need Kiba to come too. Kankuro,Sasuke,Ino,Lee and Shino locate the Akatsuki and follow them,but don't attack yet."

"HAI"

--timeskip again,they're attacking Orochimaru and his followers--

"You can NEVER defeat me weakling!"Orochimaru shouts. He puts his hands up and snakes come out at Sakura.

There are 8 opponents.So everyone's fighting someone. Sakura's fighting Orochimaru and Kabuto.

Gaara's fighting Kidomaru. Naruto's fighting Jirobo. Hinata's fighting Kimimaro.Shikamaru is fighting Sakon. Temari is fighting Tayuya.

Neji's fighting Ukon. Tenten is fighting Jugo and Kiba's fighting Karin(in this one,she was like Sakura younger and won't quit staring at him).

"Good one Orochimaru-sama!"Kabuto yelled at Orochimaru. "Shut up Uchiha and Orochi!"She snapped at them.

"Come at me Kabuto and Orochimaru and you'll face the wrath of Azrael guardian of Queen Sakuria!"She smirked.

"HA!Thats the BIGGEST bull I'VE ever heard!"Kabuto and Orochimaru laughed at her. Then they launched at her.

Everyone stopped to see Sakura gut them both and clench her necklace yelling,"ARISE WHITELIGHT,AID YOUR MASTER AZRAEL!".

All at once a bright flash of light appeared. When it was over they heard a bloodcurdling screech and a CRASH!

There beside were Sakura was,stood Queen Sakuria.Wearing white battle armor.With Whitelight in her hand and Azrael beside her(hes not black and red hes white and gold,where red was its gold and where black was its white).

Sasuke watched in astonishment at this angel.She spoke once again in her angelic voice,"You Orochimaru-teme and Kabuto-teme will be punished for your betrayal among Konohagakure and of my home,Skynohake.For punishment in doing so you will be rewarded in Death!"

Sasuke and Orochimaru glared at her."I call down,the god Hades the god of the underworld!"

The skies turned black and purple clouds started to swirl as white light shot through the sky into her palm.

A man with a skull staff stepped out of the sky and landed in front of her."What do you want Angel-sama?"He said with a low voice."These 2 have betrayed us Hades-sama.I need you to take them to the underworld after I kill their MINDS,not body or soul,I need you to take their souls and bless them with Akiriya(to walk the Earth forever)."

"I will do as you wish."Hades said.

"Azrael! Bind them to the ground!"Queen Sakuria yelled. "Yes my Queen."

"Yokoshi no Byoaku!" When they tried to move,they couldn't! They were terrified!

--in their minds--

"Orochimaru!Your going to get us killed! She's too powerful and your too weak!"

"KABUTO!!I AM NOT WEAK!!SHES JUST TOO STRONG!"

"what are we going to do then 'maasstteerrr'?"

"Im going to wait for my death."

--out of their minds--

"Inner Fire!"She swung Whitelight at the. Immediatly they felt a burning sensation in 2 ares:1 in the are where there was a GAPING whole,where Whitelight hit them and the other was their insides.

It felt as if they were being burned alive."STOP IT!PLEASE!!I BEG OF YOU!!"They both screamed,tearing their insides out.

"Felsworn Light,Give me their evil blood.Let me purify it and use it for my good."She said calmly,placing her sword into Orochimaru,then Kabuto.

"NOW!"She screamed and gold light poured from the sky,onto the blood,making it a pure red.

She pulled out a vial and poured one in it and the other after it.

She took out another vial with a white light liquidy substance and poured it into the other vial.She swished them around turning the liquid blue.

She poured the blue liquid.

-  
So do you like it?? 


	7. Chapter 7

hey

-  
Orochimaru died first,his screaming could be heard throughout the woods.Kabuto put up a small fight to heal himself,but seeing it useless he stabbed himself with the kunai.

Queen Sakuria dismissed their souls.Leaving their bodies to be torn and tattered in the blizzard coming their way.

--mind communication--

"Akatsuki on the left Tenten!"

"Hai!"

"Lets get everyone else to get them,I'm sure Sakura and Sasuke would love to kill Itachi!"

"Ok,SAKURA,GAARA,NARUTO,HINATA AND KIBA!WE HAVE LOCATED THE AKATSUKI AND SASUKE WON'T QUIT FIGHTING TO KILL THEM!WE'RE IN SOUND VILLAGE THE FAR EAST!"

"Ok,we're on our way!"

--out of mind com.--

"Everyone come here!I can get to where they are in a second!"Sakura said."Hai!"

When everyone was around her she said,"Azrael,take us to NejiTen,Shikatem and SasuIno." "Your wish is my command!"

He put his tail down,Hinata went first,then Naruto(the girls are sitting in their husbands lap),the Sakura,then Gaara and Kiba(who sat on his tail).

"Are you hurt Panda-chan?"Sakura said,turning to her normal,perfect form.

"No Sakura-chan.That fight you put up today was terrific,although I killed my guy with sand coffin alot quicker than you did Oro and Kabuto,next time lets see if we can kill them alot quicker!"Gaara said.

"If its a race then YES!!"Sakura jumped up and nearly fell out of the dragons little hump.

"We are here,my Queen." "Good Azrael.Set us down in front of the Akatsuki."

He landed with a grunt in front of them.Everyone got off and into their positions.

"Azrael,I want you to surround them with Kage buunshin no jutsu ok?(shadowclone jutsu)" "Yes Queen Sakuria."

"Kage Buunshin No Jutsu!"Azrael shouted before making 20 clones of himself and surrounding the Akatsuki,who were to stunned to do anything.

Itachi finally snapped out of his trance and smirked,"You really think an illusion will trick us?"He did the illusion dispell thing and it didn't dispell,his smirk fell off his face then.

"Illusion?What do you mean Uchiha-teme?"It was Sakura's turn to smirk.She ran full speed with Sasuke to Itachi.Itachi smirked once again and put his handup.

"Whitelight make you appearance known!"Sakura yelled.

--timeskip,akatsuki death--

Sasuke looked up at the crying sky before him."Ino.." Sakura went over to Ino,laying down with a sword to her heart.

"Ino,if you stay still and slow your breathing I might be able to heal you."Sakura said.

"H..ai.." Sakura pulled the word out of her and tossed to to Sasuke.She put one hand over the other and started to chant,"Kane Byushi,Bird,Love,Ice,Hate,Mongoose,Snake,Bear,Eagle,Duck,Hell,Heaven,Alligator,Kunai, Bird,Love,Hate,Ice,Mongoose,Bear,Snake,Duck,Eagle,Heaven,Hell,Kunai and Alligator!RESSURRECTION JUTSU!"Sakura yelled.

Ino shot open her eyes at the immense pain in her heart.Her eyes slowly shut,blackness engulfing her,"I love you Sasuke-kun."Were her last words."I love you too Ino-chan."Ino smiled as her last lover kissed her and she died.

That night was the worst for everyone."She saved Sasuke from death.A sword to her heart for her lover,husband and friend.I give her my word to protect her baby and husband as my brother and cousin.Azrael give me a soul locket."Sakura said in sorrow.

"Here it is."Azrael handed her a purple and white locket.She turned her hand into light and took Ino's soul from her.Placing it into the locket."SASUKE-KUN!I AM DEAD BUT I CAN STILL TALK TO YOU!"Was heard from the light.

A figure of Ino stepped out.It was night so she was seen perfectly."She will only be able to be seen and come out during the e morning she will be gone for 12 hours.She will be alive for 12 hours.

That is all I can do for you.Unless I get more chakra but that will take atleast 3 days.I'm sorry.."Sakura bowed her head.

"That is more then enough Sakura!I thank you with all respect!You saved my lover and me pain.I am forever in your debt."Sasuke bowed his head in respect.

"I am forever you bestfriend Sakura-chan.You have done more for me then I will ever be able to do.I'm sorry for being mean to you.."Ino said.

"I want to give EVERYONE something.We might be able to bring Ino back.I didn't have enough chakra since I used it up on the villains.With everyone though she will come back."

She handed everyone 2 pills."Eat the purple pill and drink the blue one."

Everyone obeyed her.

All at once their chakra went blue and visible.Everyone was sluching at eachothers immense chakra.

"Good,now put your hands over her bod yand say 'Goddes of love,Azrael Guardian of the Queen and Queen Sakuria,Please resurrect this kind and loving heart of Ino's!"

Everyone chanted it and Ino went blue.

"It will take 48 hours to be effective.Sasuke take her to the hospital and tell Tsunade what happened.Oh and tell her shes 3 months pregnant."

Sasuke's jaw dropped,but shook his head and left with Ino.

"Hinata,your 4 months pregnant.Temari you 3 months,Tenten you 6 months and I'm 1 month."

Ok,so everyone's mouth was open except Gaara's and Sakura's.

They knew it was coming. They thought Tenten,Hinata,Temari and Ino were just getting fatter.

-  
k there'll be 1 more chapters on this one then its done. I'm gonna finish Naruto highschool.I've started on another fic,but its WAY different.New person/village/jutsu/demons 


	8. Chapter 8

ello.

"Miss Haruno!Ino,Hinata and Tenten are having their babies! Your child is coming in a few months along with Temari!" the nurse ordered."We need help delivering!"

Sakrua jumped up and walked to the screaming girls.

--after operation(eww im not telling that gross crap)--

"Hinata you had twins.Tenten you had triplets.Ino you had 1 child.Hinata both boys. Tenten all girls.Ino you had a boy."All of their husbands were gawking at the kids and wifes.

They were parents.Sasuke picked up his little boy."What are we going to name him Ino?"

She pondered,"How about..Nasumo?"Sasuke smiled,'I like that name'

"Nasumo Uchiha.I like that."

Neji walked over to HIS daughters,"Waht are their names?"He asked.

She closed her eyes."The light brown haired one could be..Nasoto,the dark brown one..Kimaru..and the black haired one..Tatusyo?"

He laughed and smiled."Those are beautiful names for beautiful kids."

He kissed them all.

Naruto ran over to Hinata and said,"Why don't we name the purple haired one Makku and the blonde one Natake?"

She giggled and smiled.Everyone was happy.

--a few months later--

Sakura was screaming,Temari along with her. Their husbands were squeexing their hands trying to calm them down. Everyone was outside holding their kids.

Finally 2 doctors came in and orderd about 4 nurses each to get gloves,masks..etc.

--After--

"I am proud to say Sakura you had 4 kids and Temari had 4 kids. Sakura 2 boys and 2 girls.Same with you Temari!"

With that he turned and ran outta the room.

"What are we going to name them?"Gaara asked,still shocked."Hmm..the red haired one can be Gaari,the light light red one can be Sasume(Sa-Su-me). The dark pink on can be Sakume and the light light pink can be Gaaina." "I love those names Sakura!"

He kissed them all.

"Wow..4 kids..what are their names?"

"Hmm..the gold haired one can be Tema,the light light blonde can be Shikane. the black haired one can be Shimaru and the dark brown can be Temaru."He loved all those names.

--5 years later--

"MOMMY!!CAN I GO PLAY WITH SHIMARU,GARRI,NASUMO AND HATTAKE!?" Sasume yelled at Sakura."Yes Sasume..be back by 3 though!"

He ran off in a blink of an eye to his friends house with Gaari trailing behind him."Well,Gaaina and Sakume what are yall going to do?" Gaara asked.

"Gonna go play with the GIRLS!"Gaara nodded and they ran off.

They were having a great life.Great kids.Great spouses.

Forever.they called all the grownups to come over to their 8 bedroom house.

"Well..its been 5 years since his death and no missions since then.Now what?"Sakura asked.

"Sleep time,breaks!!"Temari and Shikamaru yawned.

Everyone agreed and fell asleep.The kids ran in and sat in their laps.This would be one long lifetime.

sorry for ending it so short but..yeah 


	9. Announcement

I won't write for a while, I had just enough time to write this.

Thanks to all of you who read my fics.I'm sorry but I WILL NOT write fir..another..2 or 3 weeks or so.

Thank you so much,  
Jamie


End file.
